1. Field
Example embodiments may relate to methods of manufacturing electronic devices. Example embodiments also may relate to methods of forming wirings in electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, studies have been actively performed on high definition panels, and the development trend on panels for thin-film transistor-liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) extends to a super high definition level, such as from an ultra-definition (UD) level to a super ultra-definition (SUD) level beyond a conventional full-high definition (Full-HD) level.
The larger the TFT-LCD becomes, the resistances of wirings increase. Thus, a resistance capacitance (RC) delay phenomenon occurs in the wirings. Also, as the definition of a panel increases, the number of pixels and TFTs are increased, and accordingly, the RC delay phenomenon may further be a big problem. Accordingly, attempts have been conducted to reduce the RC delay phenomenon by reducing the resistances of wirings.